Eyes Gold Like A Lion
by Ms-sarcastic-to-ms-quiet
Summary: This story is about Clary as a creative writing teacher at Jace, Alec, and Isabelle's school. They are all seniors and all have Clary or Ms Morgensten. Clary, from the first minute she lays eyes on Jace she felt a strong -and when I say strong I mean really strong- connection. The problem? she's 22 and he's 17. Not to mention that its illegal and can get clary fired! AH/AU Clace
1. Eyes As Gold As I Lion

**Clary POV**

I wake up early the day of my new job. I'm the new creative writing teacher at a high school. My best friend Simon is a good friend with the principal, Marsye Lightwood. Supposedly Marsye's children, Alec and Isabelle, will be in my class. They'll be in my senior class. I also have a tenth grade class. I can't wait. as much as I like to write, I love painting and Simon is the art teacher. It is almost scary how good Simon is.

My phone buzzes for a few seconds before I pick up, looking at the caller ID. I smile, Simon. We made an agreement that he'd pick me up for work until I can get enough money for a new car. I left my old truck at Luke's house, my stepdad.

I run outside to Simon's car and grin, he still looks the same from when we were sixteen... Well his a bit more muscular. I hold onto my bag as I get in the car. "Hey Simon!" I laugh as I get in and see he has bags under his eyes and a hickey on his neck. I smirk, "long night?" Simon just glares at me, mumbling something about four years ago. I laugh softly remembering four years ago when we tried hooking up.

"Ready for your first dayback to school, Clare Bear?" Simon reaches over and pats my head.

"Simon... Don't mess up my hair!"

After a little bit of driving we finally reach the school, we had to be there an hour early so there are only a couple of students here, as in the teachers kids. We park the car and get out, walking toward the two building's there.

Simon leads me to the office and for a moment I feel like I'm a student being lead to the office by my teacher. We finally make it to the office and I see four faces. I only know one, Marsye.

Marsye is a beautiful lady with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, she's a tall lady, maybe about 5'8". I'm not sure really. Marsye wears a pencil skirt which is a navy and a low V-neck which is purple, its very pretty actually.

I look at a girl who is a bit taller than Marsye and in the moment I know who she is. She's Marsye's daughter, Isabelle. Isabelle looks a lot like Marsye except Isabelle has black hair, as black as midnight. She must get that from her dad. Isabelle is gorgeous, a younger version of Marsye, I'm almost jealous that I never looked like that when I was younger, I still don't look like that.

Next to Isabelle is a boy who looks like Isabelle but in guy version. He must be Alec, he was equally gorgeous with his eyes so much like his mothers and black hair just like his sister, Alec's hair is striaght in a fetus Justin Bieber hair, but Alec makes it so much better. I laugh to myself, I never liked Justin Bieber.

Then I notice someone who is looking at me oddly. He's gorgeous, golden hair like an angel, gold eyes like a lion and tall, way taller than me. _But then again, Clary, you're only 5'3". _I think to myself and look up at the mysterious boy in front of me.

"Jace, Alec and Isabelle, this is your creative writing teacher, Ms. Clary Morgensten. Clary, this is Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Alec Lightwood." Marsye smiles at me as I nod at them, shaking each of their hands. I am about to comment that Jace looks nothing like Marsye. "Our dear Jace here is adopted. We've known him and his family for a while." I notice Jace stiffens at the word _family_.

The bell rings suddenly, and Simon is taking me to my classroom, before the hundreds of teens swarmthe halls as we make it to my room. "I'll see you during your free period? mine is fifth period and yours is fourth period." Simon says in my ear quietly. All I can do is nod and I watch him off.

I walk into my classroom and wait for everyone to come in, taking a deep breath. _Alright Clary, you can do this. _I turn around and meet the golden eyes like a lion.


	2. Genres And Angels

**Clary POV**

I look at Jace then look around at everyone breifly. Wow, how am I going to do this? Then I get an idea. "Who's actually signed up for this class?" I was pleased to see numerous hands raised. "Well I hope you don't regret it by the end of the year, because we will be doing a lot of writing," I laugh as I see a young girl sigh.

The girl who sighed raised her hand and pouts slightly, "Excuse me, Miss, but we'll be only writing in this boring little classroom?"

I laugh and look around, that would be me around her age. Wanting to get out of this hell hole. I know what I must do. I have to give these kids one period where they don't have to feel like weight is pushing them to the ground.

"Of course not,we'll be taking field trips around this place to get inspiration. sometimes we'll stay here, but I've got permission from Mrs. Lightwood that I could paint on these walls." I look around at everyone then lock eyes with Alec and Isabelle sitting behind Jace, "lets play a game?" I laugh and jump up, "come on!"

Everyone stands up and looks at me, "What're we doing, Ms Morgenstern?"

I just walk outside hoping they follow me. "Let's get in a circle? I'll call roll then play a game, okay?" they all nod as I look at the first name, "Alyssa?" I smile as she says here.

Alyssa is next to Jace, she's a sweet girl, at least she looks sweet. She has bleach blonde hair and tan skin. Alyssa is looking at Jace like he is her hero, I sigh slightly. I want a hero. Sure you would think Simon was good but no, he's my best friend.

"Alec Lightwood?" I look up smiling at him and nod then look at Isabelle and wave at her. I smile softly as her eyes bright up then I look over at Jace, "Jace Lightwood?"

I look over at Jace only to be met with smoldering gold eyes and smirk that could kill. I raise an eyebrow, challenging. "I'm here, Mrs Lewis,"

My eyebrows shoot straight up and stare at Jace, "um... it's Ms Morgenstern.."

"That's not what Marsye told us. She said you and Mr. Lewis were deeply in love." He smirks and takes a chanllenging step toward me, "Now, about that game,"

Mummbling, I check his name down. "Okay, now for the game. We're going to get in a circle and we'll go around and say our name, the genre we like to read and the genre we like to write." I look around and laugh, "How about I go first?" They nod. "My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but my friends call me Clary. I like to read book that are about the future but as in dystopian future. The kind of writing I like to write is action mixed with romance. Morgan you next." I look at a boy next to me, he has silver like hair and an elf like look to him.

We keep going, I zoned out after Morgan, but who can blame me, there was many girls in that class so most of the stuff was romance and Twilight related **(AN: not that twilight is picticularly bad... just not my type of books)**. Suddenly, I realize that the girls stopped talking and an angel voice came to hearing. I look up just in time to hear Jace, his eyes locked on me. "And I like to write about action and who doesn't need a little bit of romance in a action book, right?"

After everyone has gone, Alec blushing as a boy, Mangus, looks straight at him as he anwers about romance and stuff. As we finish the bell ring and I walk back to my classroom and sit on my desk.

I start look around the room as Jace comes in the classroom and he smiles, "Hey, Ms. Morgenstern? I'm sorry about that comment earlier."

"Don't worry about it, all guys are like that."

Jace walks toward me with every word he says,"I don't want to be every guy..." He clears his throat, "Not to any girl, that's not right." With that, the boy with eyes like a lion left me.


	3. Smaller Than I Thought

**Jace POV**

Ms. Morgenstern... Damn, she was hot. Her hair curly and red, and not the ugly annoying red, the natural beautiful red. Oh, and her eyes... I think that's the best part about her, her eyes green like the ocean. I could stare at them all day.

It's lunch now, I'm sitting with Izzy and Alec and Magnus. I don't mind sitting here, I just mind all the annoying girls sitting here. Alyssa, Jazmyn, Aline, Tessa -Though she's dating my cousin Will. I don't like any of them, even though they have all been, at some point or another, a one nightstand.

I'm in my own little world until I feel a weight on my shoulder, "How 'bout it, Jacey?"

I frown at the name, my mom use to call me that all the time. "Sure, let's do it." I look at Aline, suddenly afraid of what I've agreed to.

"Really, Jace?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Later I found out I agreed to meeting up with Aline by my locker, _don't think about it, Lightwood. She's just some annoying girl!_ I chant to myself as I wallk to my locker, I don't look up just incase Aline is there.

I bump into a small figure who let's out a small 'oof' as she falls to the floor. I look down and smile slightly, Ms. Morgenstern. "Oh! I'm so sorry Ms. Morgentstern," I lean down and grab her small waist, my hands almost touch each other she's that small.

"Don't worry about it, Jace." She smiles softly and pulls herself away from me and leaves. As soon as she leaves I frown.


	4. Deals, Cookies, And Tenth Graders

**I'm sorry I've been gone for a long time and for the shortness of the last chapter!**

**Clary POV**

As I walk away from Jace, I bite my lip, having the feeling of his chest and muscles on me. A shiver runs through me as i walk back to my classroom with my cookie and Coke.

Me and Simon are going to be eating lunch in his room. I walk in and look around at his classrom. Simon deffinetly got a bigger and better classroom than me.

I feel something hit the back of my head and I yelp in surprise. As i . turn around, I glare at Simon. "If you're just gonna stand there and not eat than give me the cookie," Simon laughs.

I go and sit on his desk , handing him half of my cookie. "So how was your first couple classes?" I dont mention that I forgot to come to his class during my free period.

"Oh you know... Pretty sexy.." I laugh as he tries to smirk.

"Be real Lewis,"

Simon laughs as he flicks my side, "these kids are pretty talented, you know?" I nod. "how about yours? I heard your tenth grade class is pretty rough."

I groan as I remember them puting up a fight to play that ice breaker. "Oh my god, it's not even funny how rude they are to me. I need a way to get through to them." I smirk as I lean closer to Simon, "does Mr. Lewis want to help me come up with plans later while we watch The Hunger Games?"

Simon laughs and nods, "Only for you."

XXXX

Last period... Finally. I'm sitting at my desk and just letting the kids talk and all that stuff. As I listen to some of the conversations going on, someone knocks on the door.

"Parker, wanna get that, please?" I smile as a boy with hazel eyes and pale skin, stands up to open the door.

"Ms. Morgenstern?" A beautiful voice says from the door way.

"Jace? come in?" I stand and tilt my head as he looks around then looks at me? "can i tell you something outside?"

I nod as I walk out with Jace.

"what's wrong Jace?"

"Give me detention on Friday? I screwed up and ended up getting a date with an annoying girl who won't give up. And honestly i dont want detention with anyone else," Jace smiles slightly leaning against the wall.

"If you help me with my tenth grade class." It just comes out. Maybe I want to hang out with Jace or maybe I honestly need help with this class.

"deal."


	5. Eyes Like An Ocean

Hi** everyone! I really hope you're enjoying the story! I've been working nonstop on this story lately :) Anyways , I really need a beta reader if anyone is interested either say it in the review or PM me . Thank you! and don't forget to read and review! 3**

**Jace POV**

_As everyone gets use to their classes, Ms Morgenstern has been busy. She seems stressed, I wonder if she's fine? Do you think she'll mind if I ask her? what if it has something to do with Mr Lewis? oh God, I bet they actually are dating. _

I walk to my fourth period, which is AP Art with Mr Lewis. As I walk in I see someone I was surprised to see. Ms Morgenstern. _God, she looks hella fine right now..._ Ms Morgenstern is wearing a beautiful sundress today. It's gold with small symbols on it. It is suppose to be something causal but they way she wears it makes it seem like everyone here is under dressed.

"So... I know you were expecting Simon, or Mr Lewis. Whatever you wanna call him. But well..." Ms Morgenstern giggles slightly like she knows something that we don't. "Well I'll be the teacher today."

Now that's surprising. I didn't think Ms Morgenstern could do anything that has to do with art. "You can paint?" I say, smirking at Ms Morgenstern.

She rolls her eyes and walks over to my table I'm sitting at, "I might now be as good as Simon but I'm pretty good kid."

"Sure thing, Ms Morgen-"

"Call me Clary. I hate Ms Morgenstern." This time she doesn't just look at me, she looks at everyone as she says this. "Go ahead and work on whatever Simon has you guys working on."

Clary makes her way to the desk and I cant help but look at her small round butt. _ God, why is that so hot..._ I watch Clary till she sits back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Izzy, Tessa, Alec and I go to the local Starbucks and hang around. After about thirty minutes I see a short redhead with the same dress on she had first period.

"Clary!" Izzy yells.

Clary yelps and falls back against someone who growls at her. "Watch it."

Clary's eyes widen and she backs up to where we are. I go to stand up to freaking tell the douche what's really happening but Alec grabs onto my elbow and whispers, "Don't be a hero today."

Clary sits next to Alec and smiles, "how is everyone?"

Everyone answers but me, I'm too busy studying the girl I think I'm falling for. _Wait what? Jace Lightwood does not fall for girls. Girls' fall for Jace Lightwood. _

"Jace? Are you okay?"

I look into the girl with eyes like the ocean and give her a smirk. "Sure thing, Sweatheart."

Clary laughs and smirks back, "Who said I'm a sweetheart?"

We both don't realize that as we flirted..? I_ freaking hope so._ The friends around us were putting things together that me or Clary didn't know...


	6. Im Sorry Guys,, (WARNING: its not edited

**hey everyone! i know , i know, ive been MIA... the truth is i have a life, shocking i know. but , really. im in highschool . it sucks ass .. its not exactly how i imagined highschool was suppose to be. friends that youve been friends with since 6th grade starts to hate you. boyfriends think its okay to have a side hoe, but somehow you still want him..and youll learn to forgive him. highschool is all about learning right? i believe that. but not about what the teachers teach us. its what we teach ourselves, that trusting people is important. that you can only trust certain people. that leads me to another reason. ive had a little too much drama for my liking. im not telling you guys this for a pity party. i hate pity parties, its to know that im not just abandoning you guys. now, my final reason is that this computer has a virus, the only reason i even thought about doing this is to show my boyfriend that i cant play his silly runescape game on this computer. which he is mad at my right now for it. i just hope you guys understand... with lots of love, Ms Sarcastic**


End file.
